030115BeauLily
mobileTartarologist57047861458 MT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 03:41 -- MT: So. MT: You're a friend of Doir's. CA: I seem to be very popular today. Hello Lily. And yes I am... MT: Tell me exactly how to best break his fragile psyche until he comes crawling back begging for my forgiveness. CA: Hm... CA: I don't think I would feel morally right if I told you... CA: Can I ask why you need to know?... MT: I've had the wool ripped from my eyes pretty sharply. MT: He doesn't care about us. He never did. MT: I want to make him know just how despicable of a human being he really is and I want to make sure the lesson sticks. CA: Hm.. It would seem he has lapsed again, I was worried this would happen... MT: 'Lapsed?' MT: What, you're saying this is a REGULAR THING? CA: Not regular no... CA: A better word would be.. recovering... CA: Doir suffered very early on stresses from this game... CA: he and his friend Ryspor were both brutally murdered at the hands of Jack of Arena... CA: The event I believe caused an extreme downward spiral... MT: Yeah, I heard about that. CA: He went through several stages of dissociation, apathy, and mania... MT: Didn't realize it gave him a free ticket to bring an unrepentant ass. MT: Great. Must run in the family. CA: Recently, he had been showing signs of getting better. I believe it was meeting you and your brother Erisio Etrors that inspire him to become better. But, it would seem that his stresses have caught up to him again... CA: Did he use very short sentences, and/or the word "lmao"?... MT: Does 'hahah' count? CA: Very troubling... CA: And, to answer your earlier question, no it doesn't give him a free pass... CA: If I can ask, what happened between you two?... MT: ...I don't want to talk about it. He ran into a situation he didn't know how to handle, and I guess that's what probably triggered it. MT: Meaning it's my fault. MT: Again. MT: FUCK. MT: How do I snap him out of it. CA: Fault is a hard thing to datermine in a case like this, I wouldn't worry about who's fault it is... CA: Snapping him out of it? It really depends on how far he's gone... CA: A cold hard slap of reality usually works... MT: I TRIED that. Didn't work. MT: He just laughed it off and made some bullshit reference. CA: Troubling indeed... MT: So what do I do if that fails? Sic Sami on him? CA: That.. is a pretty good opprotunity actually... CA: For several parties involved... CA: I think above all else, he will need a moment to calm down... MT: Yeah, that usually worked pretty well on my Doir too. CA: After the stress has worn off and ost his edge, he will become easier to talk to... MT: And he seemed pretty goddamn calm to me. CA: There is a difference between seemed calm and was calm... CA: I would know... MT: Cheerfully told me he'd see me tomorrow after he'd just told me I could kill myself for all he cared. CA: Jesus, that's worse than even I've ever seen him... MT: Yeah, considering the episode that set him off, I'm not surprised. MT: Ugh. I guess my best option IS talk to Sami and hippie she can put the fear of God into him. MT: *hope CA: It must have been a hell of an event... MT: ...yeah. MT: You could say that. MT: Um. CA: Um?... MT: While I'm here, and kind of on a related note. MT: ... do you have any tips for reconnecting with an estranged sibling? CA: I think I'm beginning to understand this "event" more... MT: Like, say you insulted his dead mom or something and were basically just insensitive all around, and then he told you you weren't the sister he used to know and told you to get out and never talk to him again. MT: How would you go about fixing that? MT: Hypothetically, of course. CA: Lily, the only advice I can offer you is to be open. Your brother is likely in need of a period of relaxation and reflection. After that, it will be safe to approach him. You must be open with him though. It is likely that he will still feel very hurt by what you said to him, and the only thing you can do is to let him be hurt. Dont be defensive, and don't be stubborn. You must both sort through t CA: he charred pieces if you wish to rebuild the burnt bridge ... CA: Hypothetically, of course.... MT: Yes. Purely hypothetically. MT: Me and Erisio are fine. Great. Fantastic. MT: Never better. CA: Right. Be sure to tell him that I said that Nullar was a very brave woman, and that I think she'd be proud of him. If insulting his mother hurt him like that, he probably needs the support... CA: Hypothetically, I mean, if you ever insulted Nullar... MT: Yeah. I'd be sure to tell him that. CA: Good luck Lily, I wish you well... MT: Yeah. Thanks for the advice. You're pretty cool. MT: Also, Sami can identify you by smell. I'm not sure if that's sweet or creepy. CA: I uh... CA: what... CA: Why do you know this?... MT: OK, you cannot breathe a word of this to Sami because I am pretty sure she would decapitate me. CA: Does this have something to do with Jack's team eating me... MT: Yyyyyep. MT: Twink genetics meant I assimilated a teeny part of you, meaning I smelled like you for the rest of the day and also found Sami weirdly hot all of a sudden, which is an experience I never want to have again. CA: I would also prefer you never do that again, for several reasons... MT: Yeah, don't worry, I'm not exactly clamoring for seconds. MT: And keep using that shampoo, she really likes it. CA: W-Well, I will leave you to deliberate your next move on Doir and Erisio (Hypothetically), farewell Lily... MT: Byeee! Thanks again for your help! -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering mobileTartarologist57047861458 MT at 04:24 --